Duality
by Oblivioneclipse
Summary: One hundred moments in time, one hundred chances. Two halves of two wholes. Kingdom100 drabble collection. Pairing is Naminé x Roxas.
1. A Sort of Fantasyland

Title: A Sort of Fantasyland

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them. Square-Enix and Disney own my soul right now. 

Summary: It's magic, she thinks.

* * *

Roxas leans over her shoulder and watches, the sound of his breathing quiet in her ear.

"How do you do that?" he asks, watching in quiet amazement as pictures come to life beneath her fingertips.

'Do what?" 

Naminé keeps her head down, colours flowing into a monochrome page of black-white sketched outlines.

Roxas waves his hands as if the words are up in the air. As if he'll be able to pin them down and make them spell out what he means to say.

"Your drawings. The pictures. You know?"

He trails off and the question is left vague. His hands, ever moving and ever restless, are resting on the back of her chair, stilled momentarily.

Naminé doesn't know what he's trying to ask, but she pretends that she does because it really doesn't make much of a difference.

"Magic," she says simply, and it's true enough that it's not a lie. Her pictures look like they're something out of a fantasy picture book sometimes, at least. 

She stares glassy-eyed at the expanse of painfully white wall and sees without really seeing. 

There are blue skies, sandy beaches and bright green palm trees, and she can feel the warm sun on her skin. There are sounds without meaning, conversations without words and memories that aren't hers for the taking.

"-né. Naminé!"

There are gloved hands shaking her shoulders and she blinks blearily. The vibrant paintings before her eyes fade into a muted swirl of smooth brushstrokes.

Naminé is almost nose-to-nose with Roxas when she turns her head to face him.

"I'm fine, Roxas."

He huffs and turns away, and she catches a glimpse of something fleeting in his eyes.

Yes, magic.

* * *

Theme: 076. Magic


	2. In the Dark

Title: In the Dark

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them. Square-Enix and Disney own my soul right now. 

Summary: Does it ever get easier to feel without a heart?

* * *

When the screech of the wind echoes a little too loudly in the hallways, and the dark sky is overcast, they meet on their balcony.

Naminé arrives first, the wind whipping her hair about in a golden whirlwind. She listens and counts the seconds until she hears the telltale sound of a portal opening.

The hood of his coat is always up and if she squints, she can see wisps of Roxas' pale hair from within the shadows.

There's always a whisper of doubt in his mind, something screaming "it's not right, you're nobody and therefore you can't feel so don't even try". He buries his face in the curve of her neck, drowning himself and the voice in his head.

She pulls away after a while, leaving him feeling emptier inside. "But you were never whole to start with, you don't have a heart" the voice screams at him.

"Does it ever get any easier for you?"

She asks quietly, as if she's afraid of the answer.

Her tiny hand is on his coat but there's no warmth in her cool hands. He remembers that she's always shrugged ruefully and then murmured something about cool hands and no heart.

Roxas brushes at her cheek with a gloved hand and hesitates. He mouths the words before vanishing into the darkness, whispering in her ear so quietly that he's not sure she can hear above the wind.

Maybe it's best that she doesn't know. Because, he thinks to himself, he doesn't really know the answer himself.

* * *

Theme: 035. Easy 


	3. Iceberg

* * *

Title: Iceberg

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Claim: Naminé x Roxas

Theme: 033. Cold

Word Count: 175

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing them. Square-Enix and Disney own my soul right now.

Summary: Black coats really do keep the warmth in.

* * *

"You're lucky, you know."

"How is that?"

"Your coat provides you with some warmth at least."

She folds her arms across her small chest, rubbing cool fingers across colder shoulders.

"It's freezing when Vexen goes on his little angry spells. I do wish he wouldn't use Blizzaga, though."

"You should see the basement, it's treacherous down there."

"How's that?"

"Oh you know, icicles here and there."

"No thanks, I'll pass."

'Are you cold, Naminé?"

"Funny you should ask me that now."

"Sarcastic doesn't suit you, you know."

"Neither does the colour white. I'm a little tired of being a blank slate."

"So you want to look like us? We're the bad guys."

"You're not that bad, _Roxie_."

He drapes his arm casually over her shoulder and she shudders at the sudden warmth.

"You know, black wouldn't suit you well."

"Oh you."

"I'm just saying."

"Shush. Don't move about so much."

The room falls quiet, and off in the distance they hear splintering ice and muffled curses.

"Roxas? Roxas, move—oh, never mind. You've fallen asleep."

* * *

Thank you for reading.


End file.
